Lost Ones
by Uchiha Bara
Summary: The Exorcists are sent to Konoha on a mission to retreive innocence. Noah are taking part in the war, and there are a LOT of Akuma. What is going on?


_**I was bored so I decided to work on this. I opened it up and read the first chapter. It sucked. The fic is not very good right now. So I decided to rewrite it.**_

_**AU: Non-Massacre**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter 1

A 16-year-old Itachi walked through the streets of Konoha with his 11-year-old brother on his back. The younger had just graduated from the academy and the older was congratulating him. Arriving at the Uchiha complex, both fell silent as Itachi let Sasuke down off his shoulders and they both pulled out regulation kunai. A large ball-shaped machine rose in front of them, and they were able to identify it as the threat they had sensed. It started shooting at them and they dodged, only to have another ball-shaped machine appear directly behind them and raise its barrels with a threatening click. They knew they wouldn't be able to dodge at such close range, so they were surprised when a white cloak suddenly covered them as the bullets rained down. They looked up at…a young boy? He had snow white hair and some sort of strange gear over his left eye, and his arm was made of metal. They heard an explosion and the boy looked down at them.

"Are you alright?" he asked in slightly accented Japanese. Itachi nodded and the boy smile in relief. They heard several more booms before the white cloak disappeared. The boy was now standing in front of them. His eye was now the same silvery-white as the other eye, though it had a strangely-shaped scar over it, and his arm was also normal, besides the fact that it was black. He was wearing a strange uniform that was black and gold and wore no headband that they could see. Another figure walked over to them. She had long black hair held in a low ponytail and was wearing almost the same uniform. The only difference was that her coat was longer and she had red lining instead of gold.

"Aren, who are they?" she asked. He turned towards her.

"Fukurou-san! You surprised me. And I'm not sure."

"I told you Fukurou is just fine! Anyway," she turned to the two very confused shinobi, "Who are you?" three more figures walked up behind her as she spoke. Itachi noticed that there were two boys and one girl, in addition to the girl and boy from before.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, and this is my younger brother, Sasuke. We are both Konoha shinobi. Who are you?" Itachi could have sworn he saw surprise flit across her features for a second upon hearing his last name but dismissed it as imagination.

"I am Uchiha Fukurou. An Exorcist."

" That would explain the look of surprise. Same last name, apparently. Itachi mused. The one with white hair spoke.

"I am Walker Allen, also an Exorcist." The one with blue-black hair in a high ponytail grunted.

"Kanda." The one with green-black hair went next.

"I'm Lee Lenalee." She gave them a smile. The redhead went last.

"I'm Lavi! Nice to meet ya! Isn't it, Yuu?" he slung an arm around the samurai's shoulder. Said samurai growled and a sword was at Lavi's neck.

"Get your damn paws off me. And don't call me by my first name!" he growled.

"But Yu-" he was cut off as he was hit in the head and knocked to the ground. "Oww…" he said, rubbing the lump on his head. "What was that for?" he asked Fukurou, who had been the one to hit him. She smirked.

…

The five exorcists stood in the Hokage's office.

"I see…" the Sandaime said, trying to take in all the information that had been thrown at him.

"May we go?" the older girl – Fukurou – asked. The Sandaime nodded.

"The rest of you may leave. I would like to speak to Uchiha-san for a moment." After all but Fukurou had filed out of his office, he spoke. "You are an Uchiha?"

"Hai. What of it?"

"Do you know the way of the shinobi?"

"I remember it. Why?"

"We need shinobi now more than ever. Will you return to being a Konoha shinobi?"

"My place is with the Exorcists." Her voice was cold, almost a growl. She stalked out of the office to see her comrades waiting for her. "Let's go find a place to eat." Her voice was clipped and the other Exorcists followed her without complaint.

…

Later that night, Fukurou and Lenalee were lying on their futons and talking.

"So," Lenalee said, "Why does Kanda let you call him Yuu, but he doesn't let anyone else?" Fukurou smiled.

"I've known him for a very long time, Lenalee-chan. I have also treated him with the respect due of our culture. He tolerates my calling him that because I have earned the right." Lenalee nodded thoughtfully.

"That's interesting."

"Yeah. What about-" she suddenly stopped talking and rolled out of bed just in time to avoid the body that flew through the wall separating them from the boys' room and hit the wall opposite. She recognized the now motionless lump as Allen, and cursed. Leaping to her feet, she activated her innocence and faced the hole in the wall, causing Lenalee to do the same. A level four came through the hole.

"A fucking level four! Dammit!" she growled, positioning herself in front of Allen as to protect him from the Akuma. Lenalee was staring at her, having never heard the Uchiha cuss before. "Go get Lavi and Kanda! I don't know why the fuck they aren't here already, so go see if they are busy. And if they are, help them." The younger girl nodded and ran out of the room. Fukurou turned back to the level four.

"Kuroshi! Hachidou! Kurai no Ken!" she called out. The cross above her right eye glowed green for a moment and black, elbow-length gloves appeared on her arms. Twin black katana materialized in her hands and she lunged at the level four, slashing both katana in an X shape. The level four screamed as green crosses appeared where it had been cut. It exploded and she let the swords vanish, keeping her innocence activated. She walked back over to Allen's side and shook the young General.

"Aren, wake up." The white-haired Exorcist moaned, opening his eyes to see Fukurou standing over him with long black gloves on her arms. "My innocence." She explained as his questioning look. "I destroyed the level four. Do you know where the others are?"

"K-Kanda said he was going patrolling and Lavi went off somewhere." She helped him stand and noticed he was holding his eye. "There are too many Akuma in this village." He said quietly, noticing she was looking at his hand.

The two walked out of the room, heading downstairs to find the others. Lenalee saw them and ran over to them.

"I can't find Kanda _or_ Lavi." She said worriedly. The innkeeper came over.

"Miss Lee says that your rooms need repairing." Fukurou nodded in apology before grabbing both Lenalee and Allen by the arm and walking out the door. She saw several villagers turn and look at them when Allen fell to his knees. She gently pried his arm away from his left eye. It had activated, and the gears were spinning quickly, while the pupil was looking all around them.

Allen suddenly activated his innocence and lunged at the villagers, who had shed their human skins to reveal three level ones, and four level twos. He destroyed them all with his innocence, before motioning for them to follow him.

…

Kanda was trapped, and he hated it. He was surrounded by _six _level fours! He growled his activation and lunged at the closest one. It blocked and shot at him. He jumped back to avoid the rain of bullets from all six of the Akuma.

"Kurai no Ken!" he heard, before he saw Fukurou lunging towards the Akuma with her twin katana. She managed to kill one of them before she had to jump back to dodge the rain of bullets. He saw the Moyashi following her along with Lenalee. The Usagi wasn't with them. Fukurou landed beside him and they stood back to back.

"Need some help, Yuu?" she asked teasingly. He grunted, jumping at the nearest level four and swinging his sword down in a fierce attack that was blocked. He continued to slice at the level four, trying to land a hit. He dodged a rain of bullets and managed to wound the Akuma, though it didn't explode. He avoided the hand trying to hit him and sliced in a series of patterns. He finally managed to stab it through and he jumped away from the explosion. He looked around and saw that of the original six Akuma, there were now only two left, one of which Fukurou was fighting and the other which the Moyashi had just stabbed. Now there was only one Akuma. Fukurou was chasing it over the roofs of the village while trying to attack it at the same time. Her swords vanished and a ball of fire appeared in her gloved hand, which she promptly threw at the Akuma. It connected, and the Akuma exploded. She turned back towards them only to stop in her tracks as she saw what was behind them.

* * *

><p>Kuroshi – Black Death<p>

Hachidou – Activate

Kurai no Ken – Dark Swords

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
